Fighting for you
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler are loving their life with the twins. Well until the birth mother calls.
1. Erica calls

Chandler smiled at his wife as they sat in the park having a picnic with their twins. They were under a large shade tree. There was even a slight wind. The day was perfect. They twins just turned 9 months old two days ago. They were both so happy and good babies. Erica and Jack were already both very attached to their dad. Monica could have been mad but she thought it was too sweet.

Monica and Chandler were finishing up eating while Jack and Erica played with their toys. They really enjoyed being out of the city. If they had went to central Park it would have been really crowded. Here it wasn't and it was quiet. Just perfect for them.

Once the twins were born, Monica traded her car in for a more practical one and Chandler got himself a car as well.

"I think it's time to take these two home and get them down for a nap." Monica said when she picked up a fussy Jack who laid his head on her shoulder.

"I agree." He knew if one was upset, the other one would soon follow. He helped Monica stand up then he picked up the picnic basket and Erica. Monica got the diaper bag. Then Chandler got the blanket off the ground and they walked to their car.

When they got home, Chandler and Monica changed Jack and Erica's diapers then put them down for a much needed nap. Then Monica's phone rang so she answered it and Chandler sat in the living room to see if there was anything good on TV.

He stood up when he saw Monica walk into the living room. She looked stunned. She almost looked like somebody they knew had died. He walked over to her.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, almost afraid to know the answer. The last time he saw Monica with this look on her face, they had found out that it would be hard for them to conceive naturally.

"That was Erica on the phone." She said quietly. She had a blank look on her face. It was starting to scare him.

Chandler frowned. Sometimes they had talked to her to let her know how the twins were doing. "Well what's wrong?"

"She suddenly had a change of heart and wants them back." Monica said, her eyes filling fast with tears.

Chandler looked at her with a shocked look on his face. How could Erica do that to them. They had raised those babies for the last 9 months of their short little lives. They were their parents now. Chandler grabbed her and held her close. He rubbed her back.

"Mon, we aren't going to let her do that." He kissed her temple. "Ok? We won't."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "What if we can't stop her?"

He rubbed the back of her head. "Don't think like that. It is all going to be ok. We will even get a lawyer if we need to."

She smiled slightly at him. "Ok."

He took his thumb and wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks. "I love you Mon. It really is going to be ok."

She played with the collar of his shirt. "I love you too."

He softly kissed her. "Even when you have make up running down your face, you're gorgeous."

She giggled. "You're sweet." Then her smile soon faded. "Could we not tell anyone about this? About Erica wanting them back?"

He reached for her hand and rubbed the top of her fingers. "Yeah we can keep it between us until we know what's going on."

She hugged him again and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you." She sighed.

**Sorry it's so short, this just seemed like a great stopping point.**

**Please review!**


	2. finding help

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler told Monica that everything would be ok and he had every intention to make sure it would be. He called lawyer after lawyer all through the city but no luck. Now she was on her way home from work and he had to somehow break the news to her.

Erica crawled over to him and grabbed his pant leg. Chandler smiled and picked her up. "Hi there baby girl." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him with a couple teeth she had which made Chandler's heart melt. He couldn't even begin to think how he would feel if they had lost them. Chandler looked over at Jack who was contently playing with his toys. He then turned his attention to the door when he heard it open and saw his wife walk in.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"Hey." She kissed Erica, then him then walked over to Jack and picked him up, giving him a kiss also.

"I missed you guys." She said, holding Jack close to her like she never wanted to let him go. She walked over to where Chandler sat with Erica and joined them. "Did you find anything out today?" She asked placing Jack on her lap and handing him a toy that went right to his mouth.

Chandler sighed. He knew he would be telling her when she got home but he really didn't want to. He reached over and rubbed her hand that was on Jack's little leg. "Every lawyer I talked to today all said the same thing. Erica is their birth mother. So she has rights. She could change her mind at any time. There is also some good news though. Just because she changed her mind doesn't mean she automatically gets them back. We would have to go in front of a judge."

Monica nodded, taking everything he just told her in.

"I did hire us a lawyer Mon." He told her.

She smiled. "Thank you. I just don't want to lose them."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Me either baby."

That night, before bed Chandler got a drink of water and before heading to bed he walked into the nursery to check on the twins. When he opened the door he walked over to Jack's crib. He laid on his stomach which he did every night since he learned to crawl. He smiled at Jack and then walked over to Erica's crib which was by the wall opposite of Jack. Erica laid on her back and she held onto her blanket. It seemed like he always had a permanent smile on his face when he looked at his children and he loved it.

He carefully left the nursery so he wouldn't wake them up and he shut the door slowly behind him. He climbed into bed next to Monica and saw how sad she looked which made him feel bad. He was trying everything he could to make this all ok. He moved close to her and held her, kissing the nape of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

A small smile formed on her mouth. "I love you too." She rolled over on her back and looked into his eyes. "It's not fair. You know? We were here when they first rolled over, crawled, and laughed. We gave them their first jaws of baby food, we gave them their first bath. We made them better when they were sick. We know their favorite foods, toys and what they need when their crying. We know their first words-"

Chandler stopped her from talking when he saw tears forming fast in her pretty blue eyes. "I know Mon. Nothing has happened yet so let's try our best to remain calm about this whole thing."

She put her arm across his torso and kissed his chest.

"You know what Erica did today?" Chandler asked, trying to keep her mind off everything that was going on while he played with her hair.

"What did she do?" She rubbed his arm.

She crawled over to the couch a couple of times and pulled herself up. I was so proud of her." He kissed the top of Monica's head.

Monica smiled. "She'll be walking before too long."

Chandler nodded. "Chandler seems content with just crawling for now."

Monica laughed. "Good night Chandler."

Chandler reached over with his hand that wasn't around Monica and turned the light off. "Good night Mon."


	3. good news

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler woke up in the middle of the night. He had been having trouble sleeping the past couple of nights. So had Monica. They figured it was all the stress from Erica wanting the twins back.

Chandler looked over at Monica who was sound asleep. He carefully moved her hand from his chest and carefully got up from their bed. He didn't want to wake her. He walked down the hall to check on Jack and Erica. They were both also sound asleep.

So he decided to go into the kitchen and get himself a glass of water. He drank it and put it in the dishwasher, deciding to try and get some much needed rest. He started to go back to bed when he heard a soft little whimper coming from the nursery. He slowly opened the door to find Erica standing up in her crib smiling at him when she saw him.

Chandler couldn't help but smile back. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. He changed her diaper and made sure one more time that Jack was still sleeping and he was. Then he laid on the couch in the living room and laid Erica on his chest while he rubbed her back up and down slowly.

He kissed the top of her head that now had tiny brown hairs on it. "You can't sleep either. Can you baby girl?"

She made baby sounds in response and Chandler chuckled. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered the two of them up. "Well how about just this once, you and I try to fall back asleep together." He kissed the top of her head again. "How does that sound baby?"

He smiled when she made more baby sounds. To him, it was his favorite thing to hear. Well besides when they called him dada.

Monica woke up the next morning to find Chandler's side of the bed empty. She went straight to the nursery to see Jack still asleep.

"You're such a good little boy." She whispered.

To her surprise, Erica wasn't in her crib. She walked into the living room and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw Chandler and Erica asleep together on the couch.

She bent down to kiss them and Chandler woke up.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered, bending down next to them.

"No it's ok. I couldn't sleep last night and for some reason she woke up too. So we slept down here." He smiled.

Monica smiled at him and rubbed his arm. "Do you want some breakfast?"

He nodded. "Sounds good."

After they ate, they got the twins up, ready and fed. Chandler headed to work. Then Monica took the kids to daycare before heading work herself.

After work, Monica walked out to find Erica there.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked, fearing the worst.

"I am sure you're mad at me." Erica said.

Monica looked at her blankly. "Well I'm not pleased with you. Erica, you want to take away two little people that I love so much. How am I supposed to feel?"

"I know and I am sorry. So very sorry. I am only here because I thought you should hear this in person. But I want to tell you and Chandler." Erica said.

Still a little worried, Monica agreed.

Later that evening, Monica and Chandler dropped Jack and Erica off with Ross and Rachel before meeting Erica at Central Perk.

Chandler reached for Monica's hand. "Nervous?"

Monica let out a deep breath. "Very."

Chandler kissed her hand. "Let's hope for the best."

Hand in hand, they walked to the spot where Erica agreed to meet them and she was already sitting there.

"So what do you need to tell us?" Chandler asked, wanting this to just be over as soon as possible. If Erica was going to take their children he just wanted to know instead of this being a long drawn out process.

"Actually I came here to tell you that I am not going to take Jack and Erica from you." Erica assured them.

Chandler and Monica's faces both lit up and they hugged each other.

"Thank you so much." Monica told her. She and Chandler were so glad that Erica decided against this. She decided not to break up their little family.

"What made you change your mind?" Chandler asked. He knew that wasn't the important part but he just had to know.

"I recently got married a couple months ago and a couple of weeks ago we found out we're having a baby." Erica smiled.

"That's great." Monica and Chandler both said. They were happy for her but even happier that they were able to keep their babies that they love so dearly.


	4. Celebrate

**Thank you for reviewing**

"You are such a messy little man." Chandler smiled at Jack as he changed his outfit. He picked him up and kissed him.

Jack smiled and slobbered on Chandler's shirt.

Chandler patted Jack's back. "Come on let's go back to where everyone is." He took Jack to the backyard. They were having a celebration party to celebrate the fact that they were keeping Jack and Erica.

As soon as Chandler stepped outside, Judy took Jack from Chandler and Jack was happy to see his grandma.

Chandler smiled when Erica started reaching for him and squealing. He laughed and took Erica from Monica. "Hey there princess." He sat down and continued feeding Erica her mashed carrots that she was eating.

Monica rubbed Erica's foot. "Can you believe they'll be a year old in just 2 months?"

Chandler shook his head. "No this year just flew by.

"I know this isn't really possible but these twins are really starting to look like you guys." Ross told them.

Chandler reached over and wiped the slobber from Jack's mouth that Judy was oblivious to. "I always thought Jack has Mon's eyes."

Monica couldn't help but smile at Chandler. He had become such a natural over the last ten months with the twins. She always knew he would be a good dad. This was just proving her theory.

"I'm so glad you guys got to keep them." Rachel said, watching Monica and Chandler be parents. Even though it wasn't something the couple was brand new at, it was still something that was amazing to see. Watching the two of them, you just knew it was something Monica and Chandler were meant to do.

Chandler cleaned Erica up since she was done eating "Me too."

Monica nodded. "I don't know what I would do without them."

Chandler kissed Monica's temple and smiled.

That night, after Jack and Erica had their baths Monica and Chandler sat in the nursery feeding them their bedtime bottles. Chandler held Jack and Monica held Erica. Even though they both did this, Chandler's heart still melted when Jack grabbed his finger while he ate.

"Mon, I want to try for a baby." He said looking up at her.

She smiled. "Honey that may not happen."

He shrugged and stroked Jack's cheek. "Yeah but there is still a possibility and it may not be so stressful now since we already have two babies. So if it happens it happens."

She nodded. "I don't know."

"I know it's scary but will you at least think it over?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll think it over." She watched Erica's eyes slowly close and soon she was able to lay her down.

Chandler smiled at Jack. "Ok your sister is asleep. Now it's your turn. You need to go to sleep baby boy."

Monica rubbed Jack's head. "Need help?"

Chandler shook his head. "Go ahead to bed. I'll be there soon."

After a couple of minutes, Jack was also sound asleep.

When he walked into the room, Monica put her arms around him. "Maybe it would be a good idea. Trying."

He smiled. "Really?"

She nodded and kissed his lips. "Yes."

He touched her cheek. "I just don't want us getting our hopes up."

"Then when we start trying let's just try not to. I don't want to get too upset if this doesn't work out." She told him.

He nodded. "You're right. I love you."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you too baby."

**Sorry It's short**


	5. dizziness

**Thank you for reviewing**

After Rachel and a woman from Monica's job both announced they were pregnant, Monica thought it might be nice to try. Monica and Chandler both agreed that they would stop if the whole process would become too upsetting if they were unable to conceive once again. They also agreed that they wouldn't tell their friends about this. It would just add more pressure.

Now that Jack and Erica were a year old, they both thought it would be great to have a tiny baby in the house once again.

After 6 months had gone by with no positive pregnancy test, Monica and Chandler had slowly started losing hope. They started thinking of adopting once again.

"Do you want to just put our names back on the adoption list?" Chandler asked as he put duck pajamas on Erica.

Monica sat with Jack between her legs in the nursery while he played. "I think it would be best."

Now that Erica was dressed, Chandler joined Monica on the floor. He rubbed her leg. "I'm sorry that it didn't quite work out."

She smiled slightly at him. "It's alright sweet heart. It's not your fault."

"Ok we can start that process after Thanksgiving." He told her.

She nodded and stood Jack up on his feet. "You and Erica will have a baby brother or sister." She kissed Jack's cheek. "I hope they would be happy about it."

Chandler smiled. "I think they would be."

Three weeks later was Thanksgiving. And just like every year, Monica was up at 6 to start the turkey. And as usual, she didn't want any help with preparing the meal. So Chandler took care of the twins. He didn't mind at all though. He loved spending time with them.

"Are you ok Mon?" Chandler whispered.

Rachel, Ross and Emma had just came and Rachel was now due any day with their second child. Chandler knew how much Monica wanted to be pregnant and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm great." Monica smiled at Jack and Erica playing contently together. She loved them more than anything and was happy they at least had the twins.

Everyone ate, then they went in the backyard to talk while the kids played in the grass that Chandler had just mowed the day before.

"Mama." Jack called out. Their ball was stuck in the flowers.

"I'm coming baby boy." She stood up and Chandler grabbed her hand when he saw her lose balance.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked, immediately concerned.

"I think I just stood up to fast." Monica gently squeezed his hand then went to get the ball for the kids.

"Uh oh." Rachel said when Monica came back. "My water broke."

Ross immediately stood up. "This is great. We need to get to the hospital."

"We'll take Emma home with us." Judy volunteered.

They promised they would call Monica and Chandler once the baby was born so they could come up there.

"Has Ross called yet?" Chandler asked that night.

She shook her head. "No not yet. It's been 5 hours. Hopefully he'll be born soon."

Monica stood up from picking up Jack and Erica's toys and once again became dizzy.

"I'm really getting worried about you." Chandler rubbed her back.

Monica put her hands on his hips. "I'm ok."

Chandler sighed. He was worried about her. "Honey, you sit here and relax. I will go give the twins their bath." He kissed her forehead.

Monica knew better than to protest. This was the one thing she would lose at. No questions asked.

A little while later, Chandler came back with Jack and Erica in their pajamas and they were both talking a way in a language only babies could understand.

Monica had both hands over her face. "The whole room is spinning." It almost felt like a hangover except she hadn't been drinking.

"You need to get looked at." He told her. He put Jack and Erica down then got out some blocks for the two of them to play with.

He pulled out his cell phone and asked if Jack and Judy could also keep the twins for the night. They said yes so Chandler packed everything they needed and got everyone in the car to go. By the time they got to Jack and Judy's, the twins had already fallen to sleep. So chandler brought them in and put them straight to bed.

"What do you think is wrong?" Monica asked. She lied on a bed waiting for test results to come back.

Chandler ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. "I don't know."

A couple minutes later, Dr. Fargo came in.

"Ok I have your results." She said.

Chandler and Monica looked at each other then back at the Dr. He reached for her hand and held it.

"You're pregnant." She said with a smile.

They could feel their hearts beat faster. They heard what Dr. Fargo just told them, they were so thrilled and couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"She's really pregnant?" Chandler asked. Unable to control his smile.

"Yes. She's one month pregnant. I would advise calling your obgyn as soon as possible. But right now, everything looks great." She handed them some papers. "You're free to go."

Once they were alone, tears of joy just flowed from their eyes as they held each other, expressing their love for one another


	6. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing.**

The hot sun beat down on Chandler as he finished the last touches of the tree house. He was pretty sure today was the hottest day all summer. It would be a perfect swimming day but Monica didn't want a pool until the kids were older and knew how to swim real well.

"You're such a big help." Chandler said when Jack handed him a glass of lemonade. The iced cold lemonade felt so good going down his throat. He loved when Monica made lemonade. It was one of the many things his wife was really good at.

"I know I'm a big help. I'm 4." Jack smiled. He was very proud of the fact he just turned 4 a couple months ago.

Chandler laughed. "Yes you are buddy."

"I'm a big help too. I helped mommy make the lemonade." Erica smiled, very proud of herself. She was already such a little chef.

Chandler took a big drink and set the glass down on the bucket. "You did a great job baby. It taste amazing." Chandler hammered in the last nail and took a step back. "What do you guys think of your new tree house? Do you like it?"

"It's so big." Jack said.

Erica nodded. "Can we go in it daddy?"

"You sure can. It's all done."

"Ladies first." Jack said.

Chandler smiled and rubbed Jack's back. "Such a gentleman."

Jack looked up at Chandler. "I learned from you daddy."

"And I'm proud of you." Chandler cleaned up his mess while the kids played.

"Oh honey, it looks great." Monica said when she walked out holding their 2 year old son Myles.

Chandler kissed Monica and took Myles who was pointing at the tree house. "Please?" Meaning he wanted to play too.

"No buddy. You might fall right out and get hurt." Chandler told him.

"I have some good news." Monica smiled.

"What is it?" Chandler put Myles on his shoulders.

"I just got off the phone with the adoption agency and someone picked us." She said and hugged him.

"Oh that's fantastic." He kissed her.

Over the next couple of months, Monica and Chandler got everything ready for the new baby. Even the kids were really excited about it. They decided to keep this baby's gender a secret. They already had three great kids that they loved more than anything and they would be happy with a boy or a girl to make their family complete.

Monica was reading her book in bed when Chandler walked in.

"Are they asleep?" She asked. Even after she tucked them in, they couldn't fall asleep until Chandler read them a story.

"They are." He climbed into bed.

Monica put her book down, turned the light off and cuddled close to him. "We could have our new baby any day now."

Chandler's hand rested on her back. "I can't wait to have a new born again."

She closed her eyes. "Either can I."

A couple hours later, they were woken up by the phone ringing. It was Amanda calling to say that she had gone into labor.

Since Ross and Rachel moved down the street, Ross came over to be with the kids while Monica and Chandler went to the hospital.

Chandler was going to walk into the hospital room when Monica stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This is the same room where Myles was born." Monica smiled at the memory of when their son was born 2 years ago at 5:32am. Chandler was so scared and helpful.

Chandler smiled. "I would never forget." He kissed her temple. Let's go have another baby. He took her hand and they walked into the delivery room.

5 hours later at 8:06 am they had another daughter.

"What should her name be?" Chandler rubbed the baby's tiny finger as Monica slowly rocked her back and forth.

"You pick." Monica said, not taking her eyes off the small baby.

Chandler studied her tiny facial features and began falling in love all over again. "How about Alexis?"

"I love it." Monica told him.

When they brought Alexis home, the kids were awake. The boys were playing trains and Erica was coloring a picture. They were all very excited to see their new baby sister.

"Yay another girl." Erica said.

Chandler laughed. "You're going to be a great big sister to her."

Erica nodded. "I sure am."

After each of the kids held her and Chandler fed her a bottle, they put her down for a nap.

"Our family is complete." Chandler whispered and kissed Monica.


End file.
